


Thunderstorms and Cliches

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You’re the new girl in town and get trapped under a tree during a thunderstorm. Jughead likes your humor and decides that he wants to keep you just to himself. His friends have other ideas, which leads him to admit his feelings to himself and you.





	Thunderstorms and Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is deciding to be a butt so I'm moving all the stuff I made there here because I'm paranoid. This is one of the first reader fics I ever did and it did pretty well and started a whole obsession of me doing way too many fics. So, enjoy! On tumblr I'm anotherwriteroffanfic

You were new in town, this of course meaning you knew no one. Why your parents decided to move to a small town called Riverdale, where a murder had taken place no less, you’ll never know. But here you were, the new girl who showed up in the middle of both the school year and a murder investigation. Lucky you. School had been…tough, especially since everyone had all the friends they already needed. Small towns were like that. Cliques and friends were made for lifetimes and here you came like the cliche new girl ruining the status quo. You had learned about everyone quickly, it wasn’t that hard to figure out the high school  hierarchy. Especially since drama seemed to infest the halls of Riverdale High.Though, it was a shock to hear that you were the second new girl to appear this year, the last being the Veronica Lodge. She had found a place in Riverdale easily, that being with the popular not popular clique. You didn’t have it that easy, sill eating lunches alone after almost being in Riverdale for a month. You wouldn’t be surprised if no one knew you were even there.

So, to clear your head, you went for a walk which was beyond risky. It wasn’t like there was a murderer on the loose or anything. You’d been in Riverdale for a couple weeks and you still hadn’t gone exploring, mainly due to your parents keeping you inside to stay away from the dangerous night. Or day for that mattered. You missed your old life, another cliche but it was true. You missed your friends and your family, you missed feeling like you felt apart of something. Now here you were, at a park near your house, or maybe not since you didn’t know how far you walked. You sat at a swing, looking up at the stars,quietly hoping no drug deals or murders were happening in the shadows around you. You closed your eyes and leaned against the chain of the swing, hoping to get rid of the feeling of loneliness you were feeling. Sure, you were used to being alone, but being alone and feeling lonely were so different. A drop on your nose caused you to jolt your eyes open. Another fell, and then another, and within seconds, rain  dropped down around you, drenching you immediately. You debated whether or not making a run for your house was smart, especially since you didn’t exactly know where you were, but thunder boomed in the sky and you ran under a tree for cover.

You stood there, shaking like the leaves above you, flinching with every drop that fell and every flash of lightning that you could see. _I just have to wait it out_. Of course, you had to wonder how long you had to wait this out. Sure, your parents no longer cared about you going out but they would worry sooner or later. Hopefully. A voice from the downpour interrupted you from your shivering and somewhat sad thoughts. “Are you seriously under a tree during a storm?” All you could see was dark clothing and a somewhat slumped figure. Maybe going out at night wasn’t that great of an idea.

“You’re out in this weather too, you asshat.” _Yes (Y/N), sass the potential murderer. What a smart idea._ The figure stepped closer, shrugging as he did. You saw the somewhat familiar beanie on top of his head.

“Yes, but I’m not under a tree during it, am I?” With him close enough, you hear the familiar voice of Jughead Jones. In a moment of confidence, you reached out from under your tree cover and pulled him under the tree by his jacket.

“You are now.” You smirked at him as you put your hand back into your pocket, still shivering.

“Touché, why put your own life at risk when you could put another’s at risk too.” His dry tone was mixed with a smirk. You smiled shyly and shrugged, not exactly sure what you were aiming to do.

“Exactly, straight up murder is overrated. Best way is death by electrocution while under a tree.” You froze. Your humor wasn’t always the best with new people, especially since it was so dark. But to mention murder seemed particularly insensitive. Your thoughts were interrupted by a short laugh. You were shocked but definitely happy that you didn’t offend him.  

“You’re the new girl, right?” He leaned against the trunk of the tree, completely unbothered by the storm around them.

“Thats me, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) at your service.” You bowed jokingly, not wanting to take out your hand since it was freezing.

He nodded back, “Name’s Jughead.”

You leaned against the trunk next to him, careful not to touch him. You two stood under the tree in the middle of a thunderstorm, doing nothing other than watching the rain fall around them. At least now you had someone to wait it out with.

—

After the storm, surprisingly enough, you and Jughead became quick friends, that meaning you stood (or sat) near each other and did what you normally would. Except, with the other close by. Every night you’d end up at Pop’s and every night Jughead would be there, already waiting with his laptop and a milkshake or burger in front of him. When he had learned that you’ve never been to Pop’s he immediately dragged you over as soon as the storm ended. Since then, it became your nightly hangout.

He told you about his novel and when he learned that all you really did was read and write, he started asking you to read his work and listen to whatever advice you had to give. Since your friendship wasn’t really vocal in the first place, you didn’t really talk to each other during school. Every now and then you’d nod at each other and maybe smirk but you were still the outsider. You were finding it easier to deal with though, especially since you started hanging out with Jughead at Pop’s. Tonight was no different, you walked into Pop’s with a book in hand, and headed for the booth that Jughead always claimed. When you sat down, he barely glanced up. The only sign that he knew you were there was when he pushed his plate of fries towards you. You smiled shyly and took a bite before you opened your book and started reading. This was how it usually went, it was your friendship in general, and you were fine with that. When words were needed they were said and when they weren’t, you were fine to listen to only silence. Tonight wasn’t as normal as you thought it would be, your usual silence interrupted by an excited “Jughead!”

You looked up to see Jughead’s friend group looking around expectantly for him. You gently nudged his leg to gain his attention. When he looked up, you nodded towards the entrance, where you could see his friends making their way towards you. Each with their own look of intrigue or confusion. You slid into the corner and leaned back, hoping to hide behind your book. Jughead smirked at your antics before he gave his attention to his friends, most of them looking at you. You felt your face grow red with the attention, why couldn’t a hole just open up and swallow you right now? After a while of shocked silence, Jughead spoke up, “May I help you?” Veronica, who had entered first to call for Jughead, shook herself and smiled.

“Whatever it was no longer matters,” She slid into the booth next to you, Betty following suit, and Archie sitting next to Jug. You were trapped and you definitely looked it from the way Jug was snickering. You glared at him, trying your best not to look at Veronica. “And who is this.” Her voice was beyond suggestive. Oh god, were you that see through? You couldn’t lie that you started to crush on Jughead and honestly who could blame you. Not only was he your only friend but things were so easy between you two. You thought you were hiding it but if Veronica could see it without you even talking then obviously not.

“This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), you could always just ask her. She is right there and as far as I know she can talk.” He turned his gaze onto you, mischief in his eyes. You glared harder causing his smirk to grow even more. “You can talk, can’t you?” You nodded, not wanting to draw anymore attention to yourself by talking. He leaned forward and cupped his ear, “Sorry? Couldn’t hear you there.”

“You know damn well I can talk, you ass.” You mumbled angrily.

He smiled, victorious, “There she is!” He cleared his throat awkwardly after seeing the looks he was receiving from his friends. He gestured to you, “Gang, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), gang.” You waved awkwardly.

Veronica excitedly turned towards you, her hand out for a handshake, “Veronica Lodge, pleased to meet you.” You shook her hand, nodding.

“Yeah, I go to the same school as you guys. Hard not to know who all of you are.” You returned the smile that Betty and Archie gave to you. Jughead enjoying every second of your discomfort. That ass.

Betty leaned forward, curious, “I’ve never seen you two together before,”

Jughead moved to start typing again, “We tend to stay to the dark.”

You rolled your eyes. “Be more vague Juggie, really.” You froze again. You really couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?

“Juggie?” This time it was Archie who spoke with shock in his voice as he quickly looked to Jughead. Jughead shrugged, Betty and Veronica smirked.

“It’s a nickname.” his tone was bored, while your face reddened with your blush. He sighed annoyed, “We’re just friends.”

“Interesting,” Veronica side eyed Betty with a smirk then looked to you. “Well, I want to know everything. For example, how did you two meet.”

“(Y/N) here was dumb enough to be out in a thunderstorm.”

“You were out there too!” He smirked at you, knowing that response was coming. You huffed and fell back, crossing your arms.

“Anyway, she tried to kill me and in response, after the storm, we came here.”

“She tried to kill you?” Archie looked at you confused, sure you weren’t an actual murderer. You facepalmed and shook your head.

“Yes, keep up.” Jughead was really aiming to kill you.

You dropped your head on the table and groaned. You never expected to meet Jughead’s friends but to meet them like this was beyond awkward. “He made fun of me for hiding under a tree so I dragged him under with me and I made a joke.”

“A very dark joke might I add.”

“Shut up, you like it.” You picked up your head enough to glare at him, oblivious to the smiles that were being shared next to you.

He softened, “Yeah, I guess.” Pop came over and placed a milkshake in front of everyone. You looked at your watch, grateful for the distraction,  only to see that it was time for you to go.

“It was great to meet you guys but I really have to go now,” Betty and Veronica moved out of the booth in order to let you out. You smiled awkwardly back at them, unsure of what to do.

“See ya tomorrow (Y/N)” His voice was sympathetic, almost apologetic.

“Yea, Jug, see ya.” You nodded to the group again and left Pop’s.

—

As soon as you left, Veronica went into interrogation mode, Betty not far behind. “Spill it Jug, what’s going on here?”

He stared at the girls in front of him, confused. “Nothing?”

Archie laughed, “C’mon bro, even I noticed that something was happening here.”

“Uh, yeah, my friends meeting my other friend?” He stared at them with a ‘duh’ expression.

Betty looked at him with a softness in her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell us about her?”

Jughead shrugged, “Didn’t seem that important.”

“Yeah but we never even knew about her, at all.” Jughead shrugged again. If he were being honest, he wanted to keep you to himself. You were so easy to be around. Not only were you insanely smart and funny but you were also beautiful. If he had introduced you to the gang then he was sure he would’ve lost you. If not to Veronica and Betty then definitely to Archie.

“You know what I think?” Jughead looked to Veronica, exasperated. “I think you like her and you knew that as soon as we joined in, we’d notice.”

“We’re just friends.” Even if Jughead did like you, it wouldn’t work out. He was Jughead, the weird kid who always wore a beanie and talked to the same three people. (Y/N) was (Y/N); sure, they didn’t really talk to anyone or have that many friends like Jughead. And maybe, they spent a lot of time with him. But they could have anyone, why choose Jughead?

“I don’t hear a denial.” Veronica stared at Jughead, smugly.

“Ok, yea maybe there’s something.” He fell back against the seat and looked up at the ceiling. He knew it was best to admit it or they’d just badger him until he did.

“Perfect, now let’s plan this out.” Jughead sighed as Betty and Veronica started to plan how he was going to tell her with no help from Archie to stopping them.

—

“(Y/N) can I talk to you?” You were sitting with the group at lunch which had become a normal occurrence. After Pop’s, they had welcomed you into their group with open arms. That meaning you had people to eat with at lunch, you were invited to the hangouts at the separate houses, they even clued you in on what they were doing about the murder. You had joined the scooby doo gang and you couldn’t be happier.  After months of only having Jughead and, before that, being completely alone you finally had a group of friends that you were comfortable with. You smiled at Archie, excusing yourself quickly from the conversation. He had been telling you about his recent song, he was actually pretty good.

You walked to Jughead and followed him away from the table. He stopped when you were a decent distant away under a tree. “What’s up Juggie?”

“I, uh, wanted to tell you something.” He fixed his beanie, which you had learned long ago he only did when he was nervous. You placed your hand on his arm, hoping to be comforting. You two had grown closer in the past months as well, no longer scared to touch each other or share the things no one else knew. There was no denying that Jughead was your best friend, you were okay that you weren’t exactly his.

“You can tell me anything Jug, you know that.” He nodded, steeling himself. He took the hand that was on your arm and held it in his. You ignored the butterflies in your stomach, you knew he didn’t mean anything by it.

“Yeah, I know.” He clamped your hand with both of his, a small smile on his face. “It’s pretty appropriate that we’re under a tree for this.” You smiled at him as he looked at you, an expression in his eyes that you couldn’t place. He stepped closer, you were almost chest to chest. The butterflies turned into a zoo in your stomach. He shook his head and laughed quietly, “I’m a writer and I can’t put the words together to tell you this.”

“Juggie?” Hope started to swell in your chest but you pushed it down hard. He wasn’t going to do what you thought, that wasn’t possible.

He pulled you closer to him, all you could do was look up at him. “You take my words away and those come so much easier to me than breath.” A blush started to form on your cheeks. This couldn’t be happening. He placed a hand on your cheek and smiled as your eyes darted across his face. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” And as if it was the simplest thing ever, he kissed you. You melted into him easily, gripping onto the hand you still held like a lifeline. The zoo in your stomach exploded into your chest and you felt as if you were on cloud nine. Another cliche, yet there was no other way to explain it. Your kiss was interrupted by the sound of excited screams coming from the table. You and Jughead broke apart, a smile you’ve never seen on Jughead’s face that you immediately loved. “What do you say new girl? Be my girlfriend?” As an answer, you pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles and victory cries coming from your group of friends. Moving to Riverdale wasn’t so bad afterall.


End file.
